Communications networks provide network services to numerous subscribers. The number of subscribers accessing a network may easily reach into the millions. A network service provider must manage the network to meet service agreements with each subscriber, maintain security, manage network resources, and correctly charge each subscriber. As the number of subscribers grows, there is demand for network management solutions that efficiently manage network services while allowing flexibility among different subscribers and different contexts.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a network policy node for efficiently managing a subscriber network. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a node that may quickly make policy decisions for individual subscribers or network components while taking into account varying contexts.